


Out of Place

by metamorcy



Series: Within 'The Unexplainable' Universe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Will have lots of smut, kinda a future sequel to 'The Unexplainable', somewhat dark storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its wasn't fair. How could Kawahira do something like this? He had done everything he could to let the Arcobaleno live but only to be denied in the very end. It just wasn't fair. It was only then, in his moment of despair and grief, that Tsuna found someone to listen to his wish. No, it was more like that person found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> No characters are OC's unless stated.
> 
> Pairing: 2727, R27, R27272, might have some G27 (haven’t decided, could be more parental)

Tsuna couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. The thought of Kawahira actually denying and refusing his idea had never been an option. He didn't think the other would actually go that far in the first place. Kawahira had seemed like a reasonable person, doing what must ultimately be done to keep things preserved and stable, but knew when to back off, to disappear, to let things head their own way. The brunet never believed that he would not only be denied, but desired continuing what he believed had been working for generations. He didn't want it to change. He refused to let it change. He had the power over the strongest individuals and he wasn't going to lose it all because of some teenager that had barely even begun his own life.

It wasn't fair.

Despite the reasonableness from Yuni that everything would work out just fine in the future, Kawahira had blown everyone away with a quick blast of power. He had made it perceptibly clear to everyone what exactly he desired and vanished soon after. The shock he left behind made each and every person, including the Vindice, simply standing there in disbelief and staring aimlessly to where the man had once been. No one could honestly believe it at first and despair soon began to devour them alive. No one was untouched, especially the Arcobaleno who were doomed to die at the very end, a death sentence they couldn't escape from and would give to someone else to experience once they were gone.

Tsuna had momentarily gazed at Reborn, the person that had pushed him so hard, had taught him so many things, had given him a new life (though dangerous) to enjoy with his close friends, who was simply staring ahead in utter _defeat_. Slowly, ever so slowly, the hitman reached up to grip the edge of his fedora so tightly that his little hand turned white and yanked it down to cover his eyes. His lips were in a straight line, revealing nothing else of his emotional state, but Tsuna could spot the apparent shaking in the tiny form. That was all he needed to know to understand.

It wasn't fair to any of them. They had all worked so hard, fought to the very brink of death, planned profusely for this very battle, only to have it all ripped away from their hands like they were a disobedient child with a great toy. Only this time, they weren't getting their toy (their hope) back, it had been thrown into the trash can to stew and rot.

Tsuna had never hated someone so deeply until now, Byakuran hardly counting.

With a tug of his hands, he initiated his dying will flames, surprising those around him momentarily. A few muttered his name in question, but he ignored everything as he took flight, shooting off into the air. His ears picked up some yelling from behind, people calling out for him to come back, but he didn't want to listen, didn't want to hear, didn't want to _see_.

He had failed Reborn and he didn't want to acknowledge it.

Tsuna flew until he reached the mountain side where he had originally trained with Basil during the Varia battles and landed without an ounce of hesitation. It was miles away from everyone, from everything, and he stood at the edge, staring out into the distance momentarily. He let the cool breeze rustle his hair and gently brush across his face before he finally acted. With all the strength he had left in his body, he clenched his right fingers together into a tightly bounded fist and slammed it down onto the ground - _hard_. The force of the punch made multiple cracks along the earth, some forcing the tip of the cliff to crumble downward to the land below. He grinded his teeth together out of frustration, sneering hatefully before falling back onto his legs that were resting underneath him.

Tsuna let out a scream, a heart-retching hate-filled scream. It echoed around him, various birds dashing into the air from being startled. With one quick movement, he punched the ground resting underneath him once more.

" _WHY_? Why does it have to be this way?"

He threw a couple more punches against the earth, forcing more of the cliff to crack and crumble under the force. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks from his despair. His voice was shaky, the wind picking up in strength as if coxed by his emotions.

"Everyone worked so hard! We all believed it would work! That everything would turn out just fine! Why? Why Kawahira?"

" _Because he doesn't want to give up what he already has_."

Tsuna froze momentarily, the unknown voice speaking from behind, before snapping his head up with enough force to whip his bangs against his forehead painfully. He peered up at the individual standing only a few feet away from him, never once noticing that there had been someone there, and stared tentatively. Tsuna had been absolutely certain that this place had been void of any human life and there was no way someone would have been able to follow him considering how fast he had been flying. It just wasn't possible. His hyper-intuition was buzzing alive, warning him that this person was extremely dangerous and yet telling him at the same time that he was in no danger.

His orange-colored eyes, still reflecting his dying will, examined the other thoroughly, trying to see if this person was an enemy. However, there was nothing that gave that impression. He didn't relax though, his mind calm. "Who...are you?"

The figure standing there appeared to be around his late twenties, judging from how tall he stood and the deep tone of his voice. He was dressed in white slacks with two black with gold rimming belts wrapped around crisscrossed to hold them up and a long buttoned up black shirt. A white vest went over it, covering the buttons underneath, and above, the man wore a long white clock. There was a separate piece that went along the shoulders, dragging around and connecting at the front with gold colored chains, the cape part linked behind. The interior of it was a crimson red and it fluttered loosely in the wind, almost like it was impending doom. The top piece had a hood attached to it, keeping the identity of the person hidden, but Tsuna could make out soft yet sharp features of the chin and spiky brown locks pecking out from the edges. Though it was dark, he could see the crimson on the interior, signifying to him that everything was connected. If anything, the clothes looked like an inverted version of Vongola Primo's, excluding the hood.

The male took a step forward, revealing his hands underneath the cape that were gloved in black and finally spoke, "Someone that might be able to help, but at a price." Before Tsuna could speak up and question the man's actions, the person continued, "The Kawahira here doesn't want things to change, he wants everything to remain as is. He's not as open to such things as others. For him, why change something when it's been working perfectly for generations. It doesn't make sense to him, so why bother? To someone like him and to most, change is a scary thing. If things were to alter, he wouldn't know what to do afterwards. How he would live the rest of his long life? What would keep him busy? And _that_ scares him."

Tsuna almost clicked his tongue in anger, not at the person, but because of the mentioning of Kawahira's intentions. "But that doesn't make sense! Change can be good! We don't need to sacrifice anymore people! We have the proof and ability to make it work and save the current and future Arcobaleno from their suffering! This-This terrible system doesn't need to exist anymore!"

"But that doesn't mean Kawahira will follow your ideas. Change isn't always good nor can bring about things that are necessarily better. He has lived a long time and is far too familiar with human tendencies to trust their kind." The figure continued before Tsuna could respond heatedly in return. "However," He folded his arms against his chest, relaxed despite the threatening aura Tsuna was letting off, undisturbed by the glowing flames surrounding the individual. "In this case, change must happen if things are to move forward."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna almost wanted to smack himself for stuttering, remembering Reborn's training, but remained focused on the person even as his dying will began to fade. He blinked his honey-colored eyes rapidly, confusion settling into his mind. He hadn't thought the stranger would actually agree with him on this subject matter.

"If things keep going, at this rate, everything will eventually fall apart into shards as the world is rapidly plunged into the darkness. The deteriorating of the pacifiers will speed up hastily as the dark emotions surrounding everyone erodes it. The current Arcobaleno will perish and the new ones that will replace them will suffer to the day they die, already knowing what their awaited fates will be. Those that are aware of the truth will be killed off to preserve the secrets, furthering the despair the future Arcobaleno will experience, and in turn the corruption of the items they bare. The Tri-Ni-Sette will crumble into pieces and the world will collapse into itself."

Tsuna squeezed his fingers together into a fist, biting down on his bottom lip momentarily to prevent himself from shivering at the implications of their doom. "Then something must be done! My plan was to preserve them, to change the rules regarding them!" It was only then that he realized the earlier part of the man's introduction and quietly gasped as the words echoed in his mind. His eyes widened for a moment, peering at the other in hope yet suspicion. People were so hard to trust these days. "You said you could help... How?"

The man didn't reflect any emotions as it was hard to tell with the cover over his face, but he did raise a hand from his chest, holding out his forefinger towards the teenager. "But at a _price_. Nothing comes for free in this world. You must lose something to gain something back in return."

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna closed his eyes to contain any remaining emotions he had. The dying will flames were completely gone from him, the remnants that had remained stubbornly attached fading away, leaving just normal Tsuna standing there with his wide honey-colored eyes. "Who exactly are _you_? You have to be powerful enough to fight against someone as strong as Kawahira, more powerful than Vindice and the current Arcobaleno combined."

This time the man smirked. "I've been called many things over the years. To many, I'm known as one of the many demon kings that rules over Hell that sends out sentences to create the downfalls of others. I've been given the title of the Blood-Red King due my... _tendencies_. I've been called the Sorcerer King that rules over magic and am a powerful being in that field. To a select few, I've been called a God because of my powers that can alter the very fabric of time and space, changing the very notion of what is right and wrong in the universe. However, to you, you can call me 'Sin', short for Sinister."

Tsuna blinked at the sudden information, confusion momentarily overlaying his features. He didn't sense like anything was off, not a single thing in the introduction had been a lie. Still, he caught something off about the name, but it hadn't been a lie either. "Sin isn't your real name, is it?"

The man chuckled in amusement. "No, it's not, but it's one I have used for a long time over my real one. It belongs to me and is mine alone. It's much like your tutor Reborn, using another name to hide away his real one." He stepped forward once more, taking away the distance between the two of them. Sin's cape continued to flutter behind him, the bright red reflecting the sunlight, and his steps were near silent, graceful and prominent in nature. It was like he was striding down a flashing walkway and demanding all the attention. "However, my name can't be the only issue you have."

"Are you really able to defeat Kawahira?" There, Tsuna had said it out loud, hope lacing his voice. He wanted it to be true, he desired it deeply. "Are you able to stop him?"

"I will not defeat him."

Tsuna instantly sneered, that hope immediately shattering. Had the other lied to him this entire time? "You said-"

Sin continued, unaffected by the sudden lashing. " _I will kill him_." A sudden gust of wind blew by, the brunet swallowing his voice as he clamped up. "Even when defeated, do you really believe he will stop? Do you believe that he won't ever come back to continue what he had created and believed so strongly in his heart?"

The teenager froze up at the truth that cut through him. No, Kawahira wouldn't. His intuition was going off, finding the reality in that admission. Even when defeated, he knew Kawahira would come right back, would haunt them until he got his way.

"So he must be killed off. A new law for this dimension must be put into place as the old one is torn asunder. A new order must be created to fill in the gaping hole he will no doubt leave behind. Someone must continue in his place, must function in his spot." Sin's tone was dark, gruesome even, as he spoke and even his voice felt like it was lashing out like a whip. "The wish you desire will cost you dearly. However, I am a fair being and will not take more than what is necessary. The question remains: _are you willing to pay this price_?"

For a moment, Tsuna almost immediately responded with a ready 'yes,' but he knew better. His knowledge and training from Reborn told him to stare suspiciously, his mind going over each word carefully. "What exactly will I have to pay? I need to know that before I readily agree."

The being smirked, "Smart boy. It appears Reborn's training is paying off." Sin chuckled once, amusement lacing his voice. "For not agreeing immediately like an idiot."

His lips remained curled upward and stepped around the brunet to the side, almost like he was taunting the other. Tsuna steadily observed, his guard still up. He held no trust for the other and yet he didn't doubt him either.

"For your payment: I will take twenty years of your life in servitude. You will stay by my side and do whatever I want you to do. If I want you to kill someone, you will do it. If I want you to torture someone, you will do it. If I want you to do something as basic as cleaning, you will do it." The aura surrounding the immortal darkened and Tsuna could feel the narrowing of those eyes under the cover. The teen heard a crackling sound of thunder in the background, echoing the threatening words. The sun that had been shining brightly in the sky had vanished completely, tucked away behind looming grey clouds. "If I want you to get on your knees and lick my shoes, you will do it." His steps stilled as he peered down at the gaping teenager, his cape fluttering sideways. "Do you understand what I'm implementing?"

Tsuna shivered at the obvious instigations, his facial color rapidly paling and swallowed a lump that was forming in the back of his throat. It was vague and far too open on where the possibilities could occur. His mind made up the blanks by imagining the horror he could be forced to do and there was no limits on where he could go. His throat clamped up, not trusting himself to actually speak.

"However," Sin continued, momentarily breaking Tsuna's current train of thought. "I will give you my word that I won't make you do something I haven't done before. I did say before that I'm a fair being and I stand by it, but I will warn you, I've done many things that are considered atrocious to your moral standards."

Slowly nodding his head, Tsuna continued to try and process the information. There was one other thing he wanted to take note of and dive deeper into. "Twenty years...is a long time." The brunet could hardly imagine twenty years passing by when he could barely process just one. "Everything would be over by then. Kawahira plans on completing the Arcobaleno switch by sometime this week. It'd be too late! The current Arcobaleno would have already been killed! The next set might already be dead with the next batch being created by the time I return! There's no point in having such a deal when everyone present is already dead!"

Sin remained unaffected, his stance never changing. "Though time moves differently compared to Hell and Earth, you are indeed correct. It would be far too late to do anything. Everyone you know and care about would indeed be, as you just said, dead."

Tsuna was seething. Had the man lied to him once more? Was he being tricked? Or was he being tossed around in circles like a puppet? "Then-"

"Time is separate compared to the two realms and is unaffected by either. If one were, to say, stop, the other would continue on as if nothing had happened. In saying that, time here will freeze." Sin interrupted, unaffected by Tsuna's outburst. "Well, more like time will cease to exist here. Nothing will move forward or backwards, trapped and encased in a complex circle where nothing goes. I have more than enough power to complete such a feat with ease."

As the immortal spoke, his right hand glowed in a blue shade, outlining the appendage. Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine at the sudden pressure of power that slid over his body like the air around him was condensing against the earth. It was nowhere compared to Kawahira's display, which had been larger in scale as well as flashier, but held nothing of the dread that Sin's created as it slithered over his body.

The Sorcerer King asserted, "During those twenty years you're with me, everything here will be frozen into place and will restart the moment you step back into your home dimension. That means if, let's say, you complete ten years of your twenty and decide that you've had enough, I will throw you right back to where you left off, on this very cliff. You would have spent the last ten years of your life for nothing. If you disobey me, time will restart. If you try to harm me, time will restart. If you die, well then, that's that." Sin stepped around the brunet once more, circling the brunet mockingly, while speaking words that decisively sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. "You understand what I mean, correct?"

Tsuna didn't reply at first, but eventually nodded his head. "Yeah, I understand." It would be a complicated bargain, but Tsuna knew he could do it. After all, if he didn't then everyone... Sighing heavily, his honey-colored eyes momentarily gazed out into the distance from the cliff where he could see the thundering clouds before rotating back to the immortal.

With those thoughts in mind, he didn't have a choice. Who else did he know that could possibly fight someone as powerful as Kawahira? He couldn't even think up a name, much less a person.

There was no one left to depend on but the one before him.

"One last thing," Sin brought up. "While you've with me, your body will continue to age for that twenty years. However, when you return to your dimension, to your correct time, you will revert back to your current age. It wouldn't be good if things got a little screwy because of the physical differences, but your memories will remain intact. It'll be de-aging a thirty-six year old back into a sixteen year old body."

Tsuna momentarily reflected back on Reborn's state, an adult who had been cursed into a baby's form. It was similar except he would continue to age afterwards instead of remaining still, trapped frozen in time. His thoughts were tossed aside when Sin strode closer and up personal. Tsuna resisted all notions in his body to flinch back.

"So, let me ask you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Do we have a deal?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tsuna had already made his decision. It was so clear and oh so obvious. Opening them, he nodded his head in confirmation. "I'll do it. I'll take the deal."

Sin tilted his head slightly to the side, showing his approval. "Good." He paced away from the both the cliff and Tsuna, gaining some distance between them. His footsteps remained silent, never bothering the pebbles underneath. "Then let me test your resolve, to make sure you're serious about what you desire."

Snapping his fingers, a body suddenly appeared beside him in a puff of grey smoke that twirled in the direction of the wind before dissipating. Tsuna recoiled at the sudden appearance and carefully examined the person standing before him out of curiosity. The male was about his age, probably attending the same school as him considering the familiar uniform the other was wearing. However, the person had a forgettable face, one he didn't recognize, frowning as he started back at Tsuna in confusion.

"So here is your first order," A knife abruptly materialized into Sin's right hand when he stretched it outward before tossing it to the ground. It landed just before Tsuna's feet with the sharp edge digging straight into the earth, the blade reflecting the world around it forebodingly. Sin took a step to the side and motioned towards the teenager beside him. " _Kill him_."

"W-What?" Tsuna found himself screeching, eyes wide both in fear and horror, as he tried to understand the situation. He unconsciously flinched back, raising his hands up against his chest as he gazed straight at Sin before rotating to the summoned teenager.

The boy beside Sin almost looked surprised, afraid even, but didn't move from his spot as if trapped or perhaps paralyzed into place. If anything, he looked like a doll whose emotions weren't exactly all there. The brunet glanced between both the God and the boy, unsure on what exactly to do.

Sin wanted him to kill the boy...

In his hesitation, Tsuna's fingers clenched into the palm of his hands, shaking.

Discerning the obvious hesitation, Sin tilted his head and huffed. "You heard me. I want you to take that knife and kill him." The immortal outstretched his hand once more to point towards the knife, making his intentions overly explicable. The summon boy blinked momentarily, looking like he wanted to scream in terror, but nothing happened. It was like he was a statue, frozen except for his facial expressions. Tsuna swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, his mind still processing the demand. Sin continued, "If you can't follow my orders, then you're not serious about what you want and that proves this will be nothing more than a waste of my time."

Tsuna refused to reply to that, his eyes still wide. As his mind processed the order, his eyes flickered to the knife and slowly kneeled down to reach for it, grasping the handle nervously. He tugged it out and straightened his form, eyeing the blade in his hand cautiously as well as his reflection on the metal, before looking back up at both Sin and the boy. Tightening his grip around the handle until his knuckles turned white, he closed his eyes to dull out his surroundings and instead pictured the faces of his own family, to his guardians to those he had met during his time as the mafia heir. Finally, it slowed onto Reborn and it was that one person that calmed his frantic mind.

_The choice was obvious._

With a running start, he plunged the blade into the boy's cavity, biting back his own tears as blood splattered onto his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read 'The Unexplainable' then they will know who Sin is. If you don't, then I suggest reading it. However if you don't, just note that this is a 2727/R2727/R27 fic and Sin is not an OC.
> 
> By the way, this could easily be considered one of the numerous sequels to 'The Unexplainable'


End file.
